


i dare you to say they taste the same

by technoTyranny



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Gags, Light BDSM, Minor Dom/Sub, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Vaginal Sex, celine is very much in control, confused feelings, william and mark do Not like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoTyranny/pseuds/technoTyranny
Summary: Mark thought it was just going to be him and his wife tonight. He was very, very wrong.
Relationships: Actor Mark & Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Celine | The Seer/Actor Mark (Who Killed Markiplier?), Celine | The Seer/Mark Fischbach, Celine | The Seer/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	i dare you to say they taste the same

"Too tight?" Celine asked, sitting on her husband's waist, tying his wrists to their headboard with silk, crossed over one another.

"A little, yes." Mark hissed as she sat up, ass pressing into his crotch, clothed by underwear and tented up.

"Good." Celine giggled and pat his cheek. There was a hint of danger in her eyes that got Mark revved up even more than he already was, tugging at the binds and huffing a little when he couldn't budge.

Celine rocked her hips back a little just to hear Mark's strained moan. Sex was the basis of their relationship at the moment, and had been for quite some time. The only time Mark got to see his wife smile was when she was ordering him around, pushing him onto whatever surface she could find, dominating him. There was tension in each of these escapades they had gotten themselves into- he would grab her hips too hard, she would sink her teeth into his neck, they would leave each other ruined by the end of the night. Most of the time it was Celine ruining Mark, but they both got off and it was hot, so who cared?

"Open wide." Celine held a leather strap in her hand and looked to Mark expectantly. He scoffed and turned his head, long hair falling over his face. How could such a horrible man look so beautiful?

"I don't need to be gagged. Unlike some people, I can keep myself- mmf!" Mark glared as the leather was pushed into his teeth, textured against his tongue, spreading his lips out with how tight she had it locked behind his head. Celine had the decency to make sure his hair wasn't in the way at least.

"None of that. I just don't want to hear you run your mouth tonight." Celine caressed his jaw, then tilted his head down to look into her eyes. "And I expect you to be well behaved. You don't want to disappoint, do you?"

Mark kept her stare with narrowed eyes. Celine had left him hung dry more than once, once even keeping him tied down for hours until she felt like letting him go and showing him a bit of mercy. Celine hadn't missed how hard he had gotten despite no stimulation, blindfolded and naked, knowing that if he called for help everyone in the manor would know how much control his wife had over him sexually.

Celine sighed and sat back, nails gently dragging down his chest and watching him shiver. He was beautiful, tan skin and strong muscles and dangerously charming. She flicked one of his nipples just to hear his muffled grunt and his eyes fall closed. She grinned wide, leaning down and kissing over his jaw and neck.

Her lips latched onto a not-so-sensitive area and bit down, sucking onto his skin to leave a deep bruise where it could be hidden. He groaned, and would be complaining about the treatment if he had control over his mouth at the moment.

She pulled back with a smile, carefully brushing hair from his face. Mark could feel her heat through his underwear, despite her still wearing her own. His robe was falling off her small shoulders, showing off the space between her breast and soft stomach, making him push up into her. Even if they didn't match personality wise, who ever could with Mark, Celine was stunning, and seeing a model-like figure barely able to fit into his signature outfit made him crazier than he'd like to admit.

She hadn't even done that much to him yet and his briefs were stained, eyes desperate as he tried to buck into that wonderful space hidden by red silk.

"You're so hard for me, aren't you?" She breathed, and he nodded as she moved her nails over his neck. "Mm. Too bad you wont be the one having your way with me tonight."

Mark's eyes widened, at first because he thought he was about to be left alone again and he hadn't even done anything, but then he realized what her sentence fully insinuated. He wouldn't be having her? Then who would?

Celine looked to their door with a giant, knowing grin. "You can come in now!"

Mark jerked his head in fear as the door opened. His face turned bright red and he started to kick and jerk, trying to throw the smaller woman off him, but her knees dug hard into his sides and kept him pinned.

"My my, he doesn't look happy." William's voice was grating to Mark's ears, full of smugness and pride. He was only in his button up and slacks, his shirt already undone to his chest, bright red lipstick marks over his white collar. His hair was messy and his glasses discarded somewhere. "You let such a brat even share a bed with you? I'd have him on the floor."

"I know, he's just fussy. He'll get over it, if he knows what's good for him." She finally crawled off him and sauntered over to William. The robe shielding Mark's view but giving William a wonderful one, no doubt. William's own face was bright red, but for different reasons, despite the pure sexual confidence he gave out.

Mark tried kicking again, making loud noises of disapprovement and anger. It's not like Mark didn't know Celine had her flings- hell, she knew about his too. He thought they'd at least keep it out of their private room, or at least not bring them up in front of each other. And William, no less! 

"Your ideas of punishment and reward differ greatly from mine, but he is your insolent husband, not mine." William rested his hands on Celine's waist, pulling her much smaller frame in close to his own.

"Is that so? I'd watch my tongue, because I could just as easily leave you both tied here and have my fun with that pretty butler of his. Would you want that?" Her hand felt into his hair and took a fistful of curls, not pulling but getting William's attention, no doubt.

Mark wanted to spit and curse but he felt useless, and all he could do was watch. The harder he pulled the tighter the restraints became, and he was drooling down his cheek, and had went half soft by now. He wanted to turn away, but something about watching a man so (even if he hated to admit it) powerful bite his lip because of his tiny wife kept his gaze on them.

"No ma'am, not at all. But I'm not the one we're teasing, am I?" William leaned down to kiss her neck.

Celine sighed, tilting her head back. "No, I suppose not."

She squealed before falling into a fit of giggles as William picked her up, like she weighed nothing to him, and brought them both to their bed. He laid her down and sat between her legs, both of them laughing like lovesick teenagers doing something dirty behind their parent's back.

"Well then, we shouldn't keep him waiting then, hm? After all," William locked eyes with Mark with a shit eating grin, "I know he loves a show."

"You shouldn't keep me waiting. Eyes on me, not on him. This isn't your power trip to enjoy." She twisted her hand in his hair and William let out the most shameless groan Mark had ever heard.

"Yes, whatever you wish, madam." William kissed her arm before leaning down to get at her neck. 

Mark was seething as he watched his wife get undressed by the man he loathed the most by far. He had given up his struggling in hopes that his glare enough would burn a hole into his head, show his wife where the real power laid. Not with some loon who valued the lives of animals more than the people.

William carefully pulled her thighs apart, laying on his stomach with an undignified 'hup' and pressing his face to her panties. Celine moaned and let her legs lie open for him to kiss and mouth over the fabric. His tongue traced over her cunt, eyes closed like he was enjoying an expensive desert.

He pulled back to peel her underwear off and toss it to the side, then went right back where he was, happily burying himself into her cunt with hunger. The wet noises he was making was obscene, loud in his own ears and had him growing hard, but he could die between these thighs and call himself a happy man. She tasted like heaven on his tongue and the way she pulled his hair to get him closer had him making his own noises.

Celine crossed her legs behind the back of his head as she was ate out, huffing softly. William was an expert with his tongue, both words and oral, and using that talented mouth to get off was one of Celine's favorite things. Sitting on his face or lifting her dress for him to get under when they hid away in a closet always got her going. She rolled her hips against his face as his tongue pressed into her, adoring her walls before moving up to suck at her clit.

As much as Mark hated to admit it, he was drawn into the way William ate her out, eyes glazed a little and feeling himself start to heat up again, wishing he were the one tasting her pussy.

"Oh, William, keep going.." Celine held both her hands in his hair, "Do you hear him, Mark? He's always so eager for me.." She turned her head to look at her husband, and giggled when she caught him staring. "H-he's always ready to get- ah! on his knees for m-me. N-no matter where, hhhhhe's always wanting to please me. Isn't he such a good boy?" 

Mark didn't know what to say, eyes going up to meet Celine's, tugging again at his restraints. She just smiled before her eyes scrunched up and she let out a beautiful moan, William's fingers slipping inside of her to curl against that sensitive spot.

"William!" Her back arched up with a high keen as she came, riding out her blissful orgasm on William's face. He drank up everything she had to offer until her legs were twitching and falling from his shoulders and she panted heavily.

"Mm, thank you, miss. You're my favorite sweet to eat." He kissed her hips, trying to soothe her, but she pulled him upward. Mark could see the feminine fluid coating from his mustache to his chin. She gathered it up on her thumb before pushing it into his mouth, where he sucked greedily.

"I'm not in the mood for such pleasantries at the moment." She popped her thumb out to get at his shirt. "Hurry it up, yeah?"

They worked together to get William's button up and undershirt off, and damnit, he had a nice body, Mark thought. Being in the jungle gave him bulk in ways he just didn't have. Scars littered over his body from his years of work. And as William worked his fly open and underwear down Mark realized the man was big everywhere.

If Mark didn't already figure out that they had been fucking, he would be concerned for his wife's safety. He thought he was well endowed, but Jesus, William was on a whole new level of big dick. Longer than his own and much thicker, precum spilling over the head.

Mark squeezed his eyes shut as he realized he had just been ogling the man who he hated so much- ogling his cock, no less.

Celine flipped over onto her belly and William held up her hips, folding himself over her as he sunk inside with a groan. He began to move his hips, falling into a deep rhythm that had Celine gasping and moaning as the head of his cock pressed past her cervix.

"So big," She gasped, and William knew it was for show, to piss off Mark, "So good, faster."

And William complied, fucking her harder and faster. Their fingers laced together, hands planted into the bed. Celine met Mark's eyes as he stared at her blissed out face, caressing his cheek.

"You two- mmm! S-spend so much time hating each other over me.." She laughed a little, "There's mmany things to hate each other f-f-for. I-isn't this so much more fun?" She breathed out. Mark just squirmed, feeling so hard and trapped in his confines, his dick didn't care if it was William fucking his wife- or maybe that added something to it that had him twitching, desperate to be touched.

William reached around to rub her clit in time with his thrusts, because he could usually last a while, but fuck this was doing all sorts of things to him. Celine herself was enough to have him creaming his pants, but fucking her in her husband's robe while he watched, unable to move or even speak, just stare as he pleased her far better than he could ever hope? It gave him a power high that he could ride forever.

Celine bit her lip hard and moaned, lips parting so prettily and Mark wished he could push his cock between them, or his tongue, or have them open for him instead. She was melting under the rough treatment of this neanderthal of a man, pounding her into oblivion and making her fall apart underneath him.

Suddenly, she was being pulled back and she gasped. William sat himself back on his calves, holding Celine up by her legs. It wasn't as deep but brushed harder at her g-spot, making her reach back and grab his hair. "Will!"

Mark could see William's dick going in and out of her now, how she reached down to rub at herself, arching and twisting and almost screaming out. William's fingers dug into her thighs, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in.

Suddenly Celine was dropped onto his cock, and his thrusts were quicker, only moving a couple inches now. She tilted her head back to bite Will's ear as she came, soaking his cock and the sheets below them. William pulled out and came when she was done, into his own hand to avoid soiling the sheets.

Celine was let back down and they both panted, Mark was just staring now. Face red, his initial shame gone, just horny from watching an ex-friend fuck his wife.

She smiled and held his cheek softly, "Do you want to finish?"

Mark was snapped out of his daze and nodded quickly, tugging at his restraints.

She sat up and felt over his chest, his robe was hanging by her elbows and left her front completely exposed. She grinned and held his jaw.

"You heard him, Will. Make him cum."

Mark felt a surge of fear and he whipped his head to William, who was already sitting between his legs and grinning. Mark pulled a leg back to kick him and was caught by Will's dry hand.

"Ah-ah, be good or William won't be the only one seeing you like this." He turned to her desperately, which earned him a pop on the cheek, "Eyes on him." And she forced Mark to look at Will, nails biting into his skin.

William hummed and felt down his thigh, "Don't worry. I'll stop if Celine tells me to." Which did not make Mark feel any better whatsoever. He settled down and stayed still, watching Will do as he pleased.

Will peeled his underwear away and used it to clean his hand, much to Mark's dismay, and toss it aside. His cock bobbed up, red and aching hard.

"He's so worked up. Enjoy what you saw? Celine gave a wonderful performance, hm?" Will laughed a little and wrapped his hand around Mark's cock and- oh, oh no that felt good. His hand was big and calloused and warm, covering his dick in a way Celine's couldn't. Mark's eyes rolled back a little and he had to force himself to focus on Will.

"I know he loved it, didn't you, Mark?" Celine kissed his cheek, cool hand tracing his hot body, "You settled down and watched. Did so good, you deserve a reward."

'Reward' was not a common word Celine used with him, and he wouldn't call this an award- not until Will's tongue caressed the head of his dick and Mark was moaning. His tongue was bigger and flicked over him before sinking down over his cock.

Celine unhooked the gag and Mark gasped a little, thrusting his hips up, and Will just took it as his nose met the actor's pubic hair. He was holding himself down, running his tongue over his underside and letting Mark feel the warmth of his throat. Celine couldn't do something like this, she couldn't reach that far, and now Mark had to wonder how much of a struggle it would be to suck William's dick.

He moaned loudly when his head did begin to bob, legs shaking and back arching and head falling back. He kicked the bed, the feeling intense after so long of being ignored, but damn William could give head and it was hard to stay focused.

"Close?" Celine asked, and Mark nodded, teeth grinding and jaw strained as he chased his high. Suddenly that heat was gone and Mark was whining, only to see William's head being held up by his hair, making eye contact, Celine holding him back. "Beg. Beg for William to make you cum."

Mark growled and twisted, hoping he could get something to tip him off and not have to ask William. But he swallowed down his drool before mumbling, "Please, Will.. P-please, I'm so close, I-I need.."

"What do you need?" Will grinned, voice husky and shot and it made Mark's dick twitch.

"I-I need.. I need to cum..! Your mouth, William, please..!"

And Celine let William's hair go, and he dove back down, taking him all the way and working his throat around him. Mark shouted as his orgasm took him over, cumming down Will's throat, bucking his hips up and no doubt hurting his nose.

But Mark began to whimper and pull away. Celine laughed and kissed him, swallowing up those oversensitive noises as Will continued to pleasure his softened dick. It was too much, Will was too good, and darkness crept at the edge of his vision.

Will's head left his dick and he panted, boneless and spent on the bed. He felt Celine's nails trying to undo the knot before he felt the bite of a knife cutting them open. They fell and Celine rubbed his wrists while Mark glared up at Will.

"That was mine, heathen." He hissed.

"I'm doing you a favor by destroying that thing, it was ugly." Will retorted and they could both feel hatred bubbling back up.

"Stop or I'll send both of you out onto the couch. From now on, either fuck it our or drop it." Celine said bluntly, making Mark roll his eyes and William get a pretty blush on his face.

They settled in bed together, Will spooning Celine and Mark holding her hand in front of her. His eyes were droopy and he barely paid attention to whatever the two were talking about now. He could deal with whatever feelings this would bring on later- for now, he just wanted to sleep, losing his fight for consciousness. He was appreciative when William pulled blankets over the three of them.


End file.
